Tenchu: Henran no Anei
by Katsukage
Summary: Ayame tries to cope with the loss of Rikimaru, her clan-brother, when an old friend returns from long years of blood and shadow. But their joy is not to last, for the destruction of a village and an attack by an infamous ninja is only the beginning…
1. Prologue

The Kunoichi perched on the limb of the tree in silence, staring at the sight before her. Eyes of purest amethyst scanned the area. She wouldn't have cared if an army marched on her right now to claim her wretched life. Nothing else mattered. Nothing except what lay before her, beckoning her on.

Needle-like tassels dangled in her face, and she brushed them aside. The ache of her crouched legs didn't bother her as she perched precariously on the smooth, golden wood of the tree. The area was covered in many such trees, like giant bonsai. Yet not far ahead was the road. And soaring above it all, white walls gleaming like pearls and green-black roof like deep, dark jade dazzling in the sun was the Palace. She could see the glimmer, with trained eyes, of the pure gold koi that sat on many of the roofs. At the very top of the main building, two larger stone ones sat. She smiled sadly. The kunoichi remembered hiding up there and watching the sun set. In fact, as she peered at the windows, she knew the layout of each room. She knew it all without even looking, and was confident she could walk it blindfolded.

"I'm home," she murmured softly, a single tear leaking from her eyes. Releasing her grip on the bough above her head, she hurtled out of the tree and landed on the ground, disappearing before the very eyes of the guards as if she had never been. But then again, she hadn't. She was a shadow.


	2. Return from the Shadows

Ayame sat on her small futon in one of the rooms at Gohda Castle. She stared straight down in front of her, focused on a spot on the shiny, wooden floor. She was reflecting on the recent events just weeks before. Rikimaru...and his disappearance to save her and Kiku. Everytime she thought about him, a feeling of such great sorrow came upon her. If only she had been more careful...they could have all gotten out alive. But no, he always had to play the hero...

A knock on the doorframe of her room disturbed her thoughts.

"You can come in Kiku..." Ayame said slowly, sitting up straighter and looking towards the door. Kiku slid the sliding doors back and walked in, the pale blue robes of her kimono and her long, brown hair trailing after her. 

"Ayame you have to teach me how to do that!" Kiku said as she rushed in front of Ayame and took her hands to make her stand up. Ayame had done this many times, and it still amazed Kiku. Ayame laughed gently at the girl's ambition.

"Well who else would it be? And maybe someday, I'll teach you..." Ayame answered with a smile, even though she knew that Lord Gohda wouldn't think highly of that. But what was wrong with a little ki training?

"Um...Ayame? Daddy wants to speak with you..." Kiku said, "I'll race you!" and with that, she took off and ran out of the room, surprisingly fast for a young girl in a long kimono. Ayame went after her quickly, both of them giggling all the way, through the hallways. They reached the door to Lord Gohda's room, Ayame winning, just by a hair. The young girl was indeed fast, but Ayame still had an advantage.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked softly, before sliding the doors back and stepping in, Kiku just behind her. There sat Lord Gohda, in his desk by the window. At the sound of her, he turned around and stood to face her.

"Ayame...I understand that the loss of Rikimaru has been especially difficult for you. It has been difficult for us all. But I do feel that it is time you have a new partner." Lord Gohda told her solemnly.

"My Lord, forgive me, but for now, I would like to work alone." Ayame said quietly, aware that she was being closely watched by Kiku.

"Please hear me out..." then suddenly, a smile breaks upon Lord Gohda's face and he gestured over to the corner of the room.

"Long time no see Ayame..." the voice called out as the slim figure stepped out from the shadows. Ayame's jaw nearly dropped open from surprise, and complete joy. And Kiku also had the same reaction.

"Miyuki?" Ayame said in disbelief, as she walked over to her. Miyuki Shinomuri! How could it be? But it had to be! Coming closer, Ayame could see that it was truly her. Those oh so familiar and unique violet eyes...her face! Though now...her eyes had a hollow, empty and haunted look to them. Before, they were once filled with such fire, now, it seemed as though the embers of that fire burned out long ago.

Miyuki's attire was also very different, and to add to that, they were torn and dirty. She was dressed in a frayed, grayish black kunoichi's kimono that came down to the middle of her thigh. The hems of it were ragged, and seemed as though it had been scorched and burnt. Her obi, a darker color of gray and purple was wrapped around her middle, the large bow in the back concealing her short swords, and it was in the same condition as the rest of her clothing. The black wrappings of ber shoes reached just below where her kimono ended.

"Miyuki!!!" Kiku cried happily, and threw herself at the kunoichi, despite her current condition. Miyuki stared down at her for a minute, a little surprised, before patting the young girl's back and hugging her in return.

"Wow...I don't know what to say!" Ayame said, still shocked and overjoyed that her childhood clan sister had returned.

"What happened to you?" Kiku asked and looked up at her.

"Kiku...I think it would be best for you and Ayame to help Miyuki get washed up and changed." Lord Gohda said gently, after watching the girls' reactions.

"Okay!" Kiku said enthusiastically, and led them out to the halls and towards the bath house, talking all the way. "Don't worry Miyuki, you didn't really miss much! Well except for Daddy freaking out because he thinks I'm growing so fast, you should have seen him when he saw me looking at one of the maid's sons!"

Miyuki nodded to show that she was taking in all the information. She gave small smiles in response as well.

"Yeah, and about the clan and all. Not many exciting things have been happening either...just a few little squabbles in the nearby villages that I needed to take care of." Ayame said.

In a short while, they reached the door to the bath house, and they entered. They each took their clothes off, and wrapped themselves in white, fluffy towels. Kiku immediately went into the hot water, giggling in delight.

"So, I've heard you've really made a name of yourself." Ayame said to Miyuki, as they gingerly stepped into the water, and sitting on the small benches.

"I guess."

"I've heard even the Emperor's got you pegged as a force to be reckoned with."

"The Emperor is a coward. I have no reason to attack him unless he plans on attacking Lord Gohda."

"Where have you been?"

"Many places, many employers, a couple clans." Miyuki answers monotonously. Ayame soon caught on that Miyuki didn't want to discuss the past years, and she dropped the subject quickly. Instead, Ayame handed her the bar of soap and they started to talk about happy things.


	3. New Clothes, Old Curse

"Here, wear this," Ayame said.

She held aloft a female ninja's kimono in black.

To this, Miyuki managed a small smile. The material looked soft, but durable. It was sleeveless, unlike her old uniform, and it was _truly _black, not the dark gray she had previously given up. Taking it in one hand, she stepped behind a screen and slipped it on.

The girls were in Ayame's room, a somewhat small, but very comfortable place overlooking the thick forests. It was early evening now, and the sun had set, leaving a blue tinge to the sky. The room was lit with the soft golden light that made Gohda Palace both magnificent and homely.

"It's very kind of you to share your clothes," Miyuki called, "I didn't think I was ever going to get out of that thing!"

" 'Thing' is right!" Kiku gasped, holding her old kimono at arm's length. The scorches, the tears, the dirt and the....

Kiku gasped and dropped the kimono.

"Yeah," Miyuki said calmly, taking it up and slinging it over the screen. She held the new kimono at the waist. "Demon claws. Not particularly fun."

"You've fought demons?" Ayame asked.

Miyuki smiled slightly, "In an attempt to save one of my past homes, yes."

"What obi?" Kiku asked, pouring over a drawer in Ayame's closet.

Ayame pulled out a long, thin, purple one and looped it around Miyuki's waist. Miyuki held her arms up to allow for this. Finally she tied in a gracefully drooping bow in the back.

"Hey, Ayame!" Kiku called, "What about these?" she held up a pair of silvery thigh-guards.

"They need some repairing," she said nervously. "They've got a few fractures...."

Miyuki smiled gently, "It's no big deal. I'll get them fixed up somehow. Besides, I imagine I'll have enough funding soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked with a small frown. "You're supposed to be rich by the profits from your assassinations."

"Burned," she answered simply.

An eerie quiet stole over the room. Miyuki, unabashed, was the first to speak. "So, when is dinner anyway?"

"Oh no!" Kiku gasped, looking out the window as Miyuki fastened her armor on, "We're late!"

The dinner was a private feast with Lord Gohda, the tables laden with unending delicacies. There were a few allies as well, and it more or less got eaten. The fun didn't come until after dinner, when Miyuki and Ayame settled Kiku to bed and left for their own room.

Miyuki made a dive for her futon, curling into a ball beneath her blankets. Ayame did the same, and they just lay still until they deemed it time to get into some bedclothes. Both of the girls wrapped themselves in yukatas of white and blue. Ayame sat down to comb out her hair, and Miyuki peered curiously about the room.

"Looks like you've had luck with the gentlemen," she laughed softly.

At this, Ayame let out a mighty guffaw. "Hardly!" she scoffed. "Why, what gave you that idea?"

In answer, Miyuki held up an ebony comb. It was incredibly feminine, and not like Ayame's tastes at all. It had clearly come from someone who had no clue what to give her.

"Oh," Ayame said, her tone sullen.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked with a small frown. "Did your Tatsu give it to you? Or did you finally get your mind off him?"

"No," Ayame said dully. "Rikimaru."

"Who?"

"You may not remember him," Ayame said quietly. "He was pretty quiet after the Rumors about you started. He was pretty much Tatsu's shadow. But after Tatsu died, Rikimaru became leader-"

"And died in combat," Miyuki finished promptly, "fighting Lord Mei-Oh. I've heard it. Every clan in the Province has heard it."

"Oh...," Ayame said quietly.

"Hey," Miyuki said casually, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I can't say I feel your pain, or 'oh poor Rikimaru.' Frankly all I need to know is that he and Tatsumaru were related and that's enough for me to hate him. You know he and I never got along. But I think it's the death he would have wanted."

These words quelled the tears that Ayame had been fighting down. It was true. Rikimaru in all his royally thick-sculled glory would have wanted to go down in battle. And he had.

Feeling slightly better, Ayame managed a small smile. Communicating through silent expressions, Ayame and Miyuki blew out their lanterns and took some rest.

But as Miyuki drifted off, she heard something. A voice, she thought. She groaned, "What Ayame?"

Ayame muttered in response, "I like the red one...."

Ayame was asleep.

Miyuki bit her lip gently, then rolled onto her side. Blotting all out, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. But there was no denying it. It was a dream, yet more than a dream. As it had always been part of Miyuki's curse, something or someone from Heaven or Hell was warning her. But it was no vision, no cryptic prophesy, just one whispered word as she drifted off into slumber.

_"Kurai..."_


End file.
